Ally and Her Coffee
by Ajb216
Summary: It's that wonderful time of any teenagers life: The start of college. Ally is walking to class and bumps into a certain blonde boy- literally. What will happen? Will they become friends? Or will they pretend like nothing happened? It's obviously AU. A bit or alot OOC for the characters (depending on your opinion). Please review and of course read.
1. Chapter 1

Coffee. The aroma, the taste, the look makes me giddy. I wait by my _Keurig. _That has to be my favorite moving out present. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ My coffee finally finishes brewing. I take a quick sip of the screaming hot coffee. The hazelnut flavor washes over my tongue. The taste is like a_ Ke$ha _song, exciting and exhilirating. I take a quick look at the clock. _Crap! _Im late for school.

I walk into _UM _(University of Miami). Everyone is squished together like a pack of sardines. I am soon able to elbow my way through the crowd and get to class. I am literally freaking out. Today is my first day at the university. I moved into an apartment a month ago, but today is the first school day. The room is so big and inviting. The paintings are just beautiful. The contrast and sharpness jump out at me. One catches my eye. It shows to little girls sitting on a bench in the park. I look closer at the painting, and it is twins. One is laughing and lounging on the bench while the other one is curled up in a ball. All of the sudden I feel my butt hit the ground._ Great first impression, Ally._ I had to, just had to run into a wall while looking at the painting.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" I look up and see a blonde surfer boy kneeling down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Quick question, did I run into you or vice versa?" I ask attempting to get up, but failing miserbly. He outstretchted his hand. Of course i took it being the lady I am, and partially because he was really cute.

"I think you ran into me, but we can tell people otherwise if they ask. You know we don't need your reputation ruined the first day," he says with a smirk that i think might be his trademark. I stood up and started wiping off my butt. I giggled and bit my lip. "My name is Austin by the way," he said extending his hand.

"Ally," I replied taking his hand. It was soft to touch. If thats what salt water does, I have a weekend project. The professor walks in. "I need to find a seat. Maybe I will see sometime again," I say trying to sound mysterious, but fail again. He rolls his eyes playfully, at least I hope thats what it is, and does the two finger, salute, wave, thing. I find a seat and endure an hour of the professor talking about the importance of music management.

**AN: Ok so I know it is short but it is a test chapter. PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. Also I dont own Ke$ha, keurig or UM. Please check out my other stories. If this is a successful chapter and i do write more, i promise i will try to make them longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Note to self: Don't wear high heels around the campus. It is just lunch and my feet hurt as if I stepped on a thousand cacti and then stepped on hot coals. I just reached the local diner, and it smelled amazing. The grease smell tickles my nose. I find a nice and comfortable booth. The menu looks so good. Chicken fried steak or meatloaf. I never thought that would be one of my hardest decision of the day.

The blonde, surfer boy came in. What is his name again? Justin. Dustin. "Hey. Do you mind if I sit here? I don't want to take up any more of the booths," the surfer boy said.

"Sure..." I said a little uneasy.

"Please tell me you didn't forget my name after four hours, Ally," he said. He is such a know-it-all, making me look bad because he remembers my name and I don't.

"Are you gonna sit down and tell me your name again or just stand there?"

"Austin," he said while sitting. Finally, he was making me nervous with him just standing there.

"Okay Austin, are you really wanting to sit with me to save booths or are you scared you will be seen alone?" I ask. I am really honored to have him sit with me, but it doesn't seem true.

"What? I don't want to seem like the outsider of the school," Austin says. I roll my droopy eyes. I can't belive my coffee is wearing off this quick.

"Trust me you get used to being the outsider of every where you go," I say while yawning. Really who'd thought that the coffee would wear off.

"Oh, Im sorry I didn't mean that. I didn't mean anything by that," after that last thing i started to pay more attention to the music in the background. I think its Bon Jovi or is it Aerosmith. I honestly have no idea about that time period of music. "Ally. Ally. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine just I am really tired." His signature smirk appears. I literally feel my stomach go into knots. The last time I felt that was when I met Dallas, and that was not a good feeling after a few months. That cheating jerk.

"I have an idea. Lets go to that coffee shop by are apartment building," Wait, what! Austin, you know being his know-it-all self, sees my confused face. "We live in the same apartment building."

"That's a little stalkerish," I state.

"I don't call it being a stalker. I call it observant," he says with his smirk._ Crap._ My stomach needs to stop doing that. "Soo, do you want to go or not?"

"I could go for another coffee," I say biting my lip. I really hope he has a car because I am not walking anymore in these shoes. We get out from the booth and walk outside. Thank god I see him walking to a car.

* * *

I jump into the car and fasten my seat belt. Austin reaches for the radio and gracefully turns on the radio. My all-time favorite song comes on: Fences by 'Paramore.

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls _

_And in the hall, there are people looking through _

_The window in the door _

_They know exactly what we're here for  
_

_Don't look up, just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by now? _

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

Austin smirks at me. He needs to stop doing that or I will slap him. "What?" I ask kinda getting annoyed.

"You have a really pretty voice," he chuckled. Did I seriously just sing without knowing I was. I really have to watch what I am doing. I release a nervous laugh and smile. "Do not tell me you have major stage fright. Please don't," I release another nervous smile. "No you don't. You can't. Its to good of a voice to hide it," That statement of course makes me blush.

* * *

"Okay what do you want?" The to perky barista asks.

"I will have a peppermint latte please," I say. I grab my purse and grab my wallet. Austin takes the wallet out of my hands and puts it back in my purse.

"I'll have the gingerbread latte, AND I am paying," he says getting the money, from HIS wallet might I add. We wait a few minutes then we get our coffee and go back to the car. "Do you have anymore classes, so I can drop you off? I don't so I will just be going back to the apartments anyway," he asks.

"Nope," I say popping the p. The car is filled with music and me occasionally humming to the song.

* * *

We get to the apartment building and him being the great gentleman he is, he walks me to my apartment.

"Do you want to ride with me tomorrow for school?" he asks. Why do I hear hope in his voice?

"Sure I'd like that," I say while smiling.

"Great I will pick you up at seven okay?"

"Ok, see you then," He walks away and I expect him to get back to the elevator and got to his apartment, but he only goes a few doors down and across, gets his keys and opens the door. I really hope seven does not sneak up on me.

* * *

**AN: Ok is it still worth writing? Please check out the poll on my profile and my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read AN at the bottom. Very important.**

* * *

I toss and turn for about two minutes before actually getting up. I take one deep breath in before actually opening my eyes. The smell of coffee is drifting into my senses. Nothing smells better than coffee in the morning. Wait, why am I smelling coffee? I jump out of my bed and run to the kitchen. I stop dead in my tracks to see the one and only Austin Morris (I think that's his last name).  
"Morris, what are you doing in my apartment?" I ask groggily.  
"Did you just call me Morris?" He counters, kind of hurt and confused.  
"Yes because it's your last name, and you didn't answer my question, why are you in my apartment?" I ask once again.  
"First of all it's Moon. My last name is Moon, and I believe I said I will pick you up at seven and it is seven-fifteen," he answers. I look around for any clock to any device. Surely enough it was seven-fifteen. Crap. I literally sprinted to my room. I changed in what should be a record time and ran back to Austin. He all of the sudden started to laugh at me.  
"What?"  
"You kind of...only...brushed half your hair," I turn around and find a mirror, and once again Austin was right.  
"Screw it," I mutter. I grabbed a pony tail holder and wrestled my hair in it. I can faintly hear Austin chuckling behind me.  
"Ready?" He finally asks. He multitasks and hands me a coffee thermos. I quietly reply with a yes and a thank you. He opens the door for me and closes it. I lock it up and we start our descent to his car, ready for the day that is sure to be torturous.

* * *

I flop on my bed like a flying squirrel. It has been such a long, hard day. Austin would almost never leave me alone. It's not that I don't like him, I do (as a neighbor, of course), but he needs to learn personal space. That is one of my biggest pet peeves. Clingy people. There is a reason I don't have that many friends.

I look at my backpack. The holder of the worst invention ever: homework. In high school I would've jumped up and down at the mention of homework, but when all ten classes assign six pages of frickin homework, you learn to hate it.

After about an hour I get done about three-fourths of my homework. I finally put down my pencil and called it quits for the night. Thank god it is Friday.

With my food in my stomach, and my butt sitting on the couch, I decide to watch my favorite movie of all time: Legally Blonde. The quote I live by is in this movie. I haven't tried the advice yet because it hasn't come up. If you haven't figured it out by now, it's 'Bend and Snap'. I'd love to try it one day.

**AN- Ok first, I am soooooo sorry for not updating quick enough. I know its not a lot but its something. Truth is that I have writers block. So I have a favor I must ask my loyal readers, please post ideas for this story. They can be weird ideas or basic ideas. I really mean anything. I will give you credit if I do your idea. Also please review and tell me things that I need to improve on or things you don't like. I want this story to be liked and read so I want the audience to like it. So if you have any problems with it please tell me!**

**On a happier note I'm having a tiny contest. Prize to all that get it right is a shout out in the next chapter. The contest is that I have two references in this chapter. One is a song and the other is a TV show. To win, you must say the title of the song and artist, then for the TV show you just have to say what show it is. One is easier to find then the other. Happy hunting.**


End file.
